I'm With The Band
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: Daisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi are in a band. Duh. Pairings are undecided, everything's undecided. R&R! Rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

I'm With the Band

Chapter one, obviously.

---

**A plot bunny bit me while I was listening to Radiohead. It's a volatile combination, peoples! Like Cheez-Whiz and 5-year-olds! Gangsta!**

**I'm on a sickness-induced sugar high. Yummy.**

**Moonboots! **

**All songs quoted are not mine. They're either some famous artists' or my best friend Gehna's. Hugs, Gehna! Major hugs!**

**Pairings…undecided as of right now…**

---

"Uhhhnnn…"groaned the purple-haired lump in the corner, turning over under his cocoon of blankets. Several other heaps around him groaned in agreement, one with blue-silver hair, one with golden. And one, in the corner, with red. 

A couple minutes passed before the red-headed bundle decided to attempt to get up. He peeled off the blankets, and managed to stand up without being felled by a headache. And so Daisuke Niwa woke up. 

Ignoring the other multicolored blobs around him, he picked his way to the kitchen and turned the toaster on. Then he turned around, measured some instant coffee into a mug, and poured in some boiling water from a jug nearby. Cream, sugar, stir. Sip.

The blue-haired blob stirred and stretched, waking up. He walked into the kitchen and sat next to Daisuke at the table. "G'morning."

"G'mornin', Satoshi. You got a headache?" asked Daisuke, moving to make another mug of coffee for his friend. 

"Not really. At least not as bad as that St. Patrick's Day gig. I'll make my own coffee…"

Daisuke nodded and gave the mug he'd been holding to Satoshi. 

Another bundle stirred in the bedroom. "Bleh! Morning breath!" it said to itself, then managed to wrestle his blond hair into a fuzzy-looking ponytail. He walked over to the kitchen. "Can I have some coffeeeeee!"

"Say please, Krad."

"Fine, be that way. Please." replied Krad, rolling his eyes at Satoshi, who shook his head in annoyance. "Oh yeah…did we pick up the bass amp from last night?"

"I took care of it," said the last blob, shaking off a blanket. "No worries, Krad. I may _look_ irresponsible, but I act like I'm a new mother."

Sounds of badly muffled laughter drifted in from the next room. 

"HEY!" yelled the last blob, as he stormed into the kitchen. 

"Don't be mad, Dark," said Daisuke, trying to placate the purple-haired man. 

"I'm mad. Deal with-"

Dark was cut off by a well-aimed piece of tomato. "Shut up, before your stupidity infects all of us," Satoshi said, aiming another slice at Dark's nose.

"Okay, okay. I see I'm not wanted-"

SMACK.

----

Daisuke's POV

I'm in a band. 

That's why I have to put up with living alongside the two most obnoxious people in the universe: Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari. Lead vocals and drums, respectively. 

My best friend Satoshi Hiwatari (bass) and I (guitar and supporting vocals), are both trying to pursue a musical career, but are also trying to strangle Dark and Krad in our spare time. 

Currently we live in a three-room apartment, which is WAY too small for 4 guys. Well, six rooms would be too small, what with Dark's random shoplifting and Krad's random pack-rattage. 

I play guitar and eat. That's basically all I do, all day long. Except, of course, when Dark gets that gleam in his eye that means "Rebel and DIE! MUAHAHA!". 

And, just my luck, he had it today. Nice. Wake up at 7 in the morning to _that._ I wonder how the girls like him. 

"We," he said, spearing a sausage with a fork, "are going to go shopping today."

"For wh-?" started Satoshi, but was cut off by a sausagey "FOR CLOTHES!" from Dark.

There was a collective Dark-directed sigh. 

"Why, why, WHY do you torture us so!" screamed Krad in a strange falsetto.

"Because I want the fans to love us."

Satoshi pointed at the door. "Gettoutahere."

Dark swung the Look over in Satoshi's direction, and after a few seconds the bluenette melted. 

"Alright, fine." I said, mentally cursing myself. "Just…no stuff that_ you_ pick out."

"No goth-loli! But you look so _good _in loli!"

I swung my best approximation of the Look over at Dark, and he melted. "Da-Daisuke…you're so boring…"

There was a simultaneous CRACK as both Krad's and Satoshi's hands collided with Dark's head. 

"OW!"

----

Satoshi's POV

So of course Dark had to cry for about 15 minutes until he finally, sniffling, led us outside to the busy streets. "Which mall?" I asked, and he gave me an evil grin. Oh, no. I knew what that grin meant. It meant he didn't care what Daisuke would say, we were going to his favorite shop. Which meant his favorite mall. Which meant the bus that we were about to get on. 

I mentally slapped myself, which I'd been doing more and more often ever since I joined this band, and willed my legs to climb onto the bus. 

A short ride later, and Dark skipped out, Krad in tow. "Which shop first?" chirped the violet-haired annoyance.

"Here," said Krad, pointing to a women's clothing store. 

Dark gave me the Grin again. "So, Toshi-kun…I think you're too small for men's clothes…" 

Oh. No. 

He wasn't. 

One look in his eyes, and I knew he _was_.

Crap.

An hour and a half later, I'd been humiliated enough to last me the rest of my life. Dark had picked out dozens of clothes for me and Daisuke, _made_ us try them on, and the saddest part was…

…some of the clothes actually fit. What's more, some of them looked _good_ on me. 

We stumbled out, mumbling incoherent apologies to the cashier, who'd asked far too many questions (in my opinion) and gotten some…strange answers.

"So are these clothes for your girlfriend?"

"No, they're for my bandmates."

"Your band…?"

"Wings of Light."

"But aren't you all guys?"

"Yep!"

"…"

Dark had given her a huge grin and a hundred-dollar bill, before sauntering out of the store like he owned the place. 

"Ooh! Ooh!" screeched the aforementioned annoyance, doing a little dance in front of his favorite, _favorite, __favorite_ shop. And when I say favorite, I mean he would _worship_ this place. And it was simply called: Shop. 

Dark stormed in, taking Krad and Daisuke and I by our collars and plunking us down in three different dressing rooms. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Toshi-kuuun! Here's something!" yelled Dark as a black, filmy _something_ was thrown over the dressing room door and onto my lap. 

I held it up and groaned. Fishnet stockings? What next!

Next was a leather jacket, deep blue with so many buckles and buttons on it that it took me almost fifteen minutes to figure out which way to put it on. 

Dark threw over a pair of tight jeans next, and thin as I am, I barely wriggled into them. _I bet they're girls' jeans…_I thought to myself, then swallowed in fear. What _was_ Dark doing?

Before I could really comprehend what was going on, Dark had came in, nodded in approval, then thrown my clothes at me. I jumped, then realized that I didn't have to wear the horrible, horrible, terrible clothes of ickyness. THANK GOD.

----

(Still Satoshi's POV.)

After a horrible shopping episode and an even worse clothes bill, we finally got on the bus back. Dark was still being an idiot. 

"I call shower fiiirssttt!" he yelled, digging the key out from his pocket and hurriedly running inside. I shared a glance with Daisuke. 

"Er…I call second?" called Krad from inside the apartment. 

When I finally got out of the shower, I realized that Dark had put clothes on the sink counter. Oh, no. Not this again. 

I held up the fishnet stockings, which were on the top of the heap, and read the note pinned to them. 

**Satoshi-**

**Cut a hole in the crotch and stick these over your head. Cut the feet off too. **

**-Dark.**

I sighed hugely and looked around for a pair of scissors in the many drawers. Finally finding them, I followed Dark's instructions, got dressed in the other clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror.

And gaped. 

Okay, you had to admit that Dark had a flair for designing rather…ahem…alluring outfits, but this was…amazing. To turn my skinny frame into something that ladies would swoon over is no easy task…but somehow Dark managed it. 

The fishnets, when put over my head, became some sort of see-through fishnet undershirt. Put a deep blue jacket over that, with plenty of buckles and zippers and other things that you really don't _need_ in a jacket, and you get something that doesn't look like me.

And then add that to the factor of girl pants. Yep, jeans that were meant for girls to wear. I knew exactly what would happen when I came out-Daisuke would stare at me slack-jawed, Krad would make some perverted comment, and Dark would pounce on me and put makeup on me for some reason. 

So I sat tight for a while, hoping and praying that Dark didn't have his makeup kit with him. Don't ask me why he even has one. I don't know.

I cracked open the door- No Dark. This was a good sign.

Now to get past the kitchen to get my bass…hmm…

I tiptoed past the door, lifted my bass up softly, and began to tiptoe back to the bathroom…

"TOSHI-KUUUUNNN!"

"YAAAAAHHHHH!"

---

Daisuke's POV

We finally got to the gig, and after being mercilessly tackleglomped by To-to, our manager, we were led backstage. 

Dark was doing some vocal exercises, Satoshi was tuning his bass, I was tuning my guitar, and Krad was staring venomously at the wall. He always does that before shows, for reasons I have yet to fathom.  
The clock chimed 9 o'clock, and we were on.

---

(author's POV)

The crowd roared as Dark walked onstage, closely followed by Daisuke, then Satoshi, then Krad. Dark took a preemptive bow, as Krad started up a beat and Satoshi closely followed with a bass riff. "Thanks, ladies, gentlemen…peoples…for coming, supporting us. We're the Wings of Light- on drums, Krad Hikari-"-At the mention of his name, Krad did a little flourish- "-Satoshi Hiwatari on bass, Daisuke Niwa on lead guitar and supporting vocals…and me, Dark Mousy, on lead vocals. Hit it!"

At Dark's shouted command, Daisuke instantly began to play. He was really, really good, having picked up the guitar at 15, and now at 23 was almost one of the best in the Japanese guitar business. Why he wasn't in a more well-known band, no one knew.

Dark opened his mouth, and a totally different person hiding in his throat began to sing. Nobody knew how he did it, but his voice was smooth but rough, husky and vibrant, shouty and singy at the same time.

He sang:

"_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
__A stutter and a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
__Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
__Tonight is, it can't get much worse  
__But as noone should ever feel like  
__I'm two quarters and a whole down  
__And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds  
__These words are all I have so I'll write them  
__So you need them just to get by…  
__Dance, dance,we're falling apart to halftime  
__Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead…"_

The crowd screamed, some dancing, others singing along with alcoholic drinks clutched in their fists.

The song ended with a spectacular chord courtesy of Daisuke, who blushed and bowed deeply.

---

The club was almost empty, so Dark motioned Daisuke to start the last song of the night. It was almost a ritual, playing this song, and every night it sounded different, depending on how sore Daisuke's fingers were, and how hoarse Dark's throat was. It was always their last song. Always, like a talisman that would keep them in demand. 

The melancholy chords echoed through the almost-empty bar as Dark brought his sore lips to the mike. 

"_Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind  
__I'll follow you into the dark  
__No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white,  
__But our hands clasp so tight, waiting for the hint of the spark  
__If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
__I'll follow you into the dark.  
__In catholic school, vicious as Roman rule  
__I got my knuckles bruised  
__By a lady in black  
__I held my tongue as she told me, 'Son, fear is the heart of love,'  
__So I never went back  
__If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
__I'll follow you into the dark.  
__You and me have seen everything to see  
__From Bangkok to Calgary  
__On the soles of our shoes  
__We're all worn down, the time for sleep is now  
__It's nothing to cry about, we'll hold eachother soon  
__On the blackest of moons…  
__If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
__I'll follow you into the dark.  
__I'll follow you into the dark."_

There was a halfhearted smattering of applause as Dark bowed deeply. "Thanks."

The owner of the bar came up to them backstage and handed them a wad of twenties. "These are all tips. That was probably the best show I've had all year. Thanks for the business, guys," he said as he produced a check from his back pocket and gave it to Dark with a flourish. "How long're you guys gonna be in town?"

Dark contemplated. "Until one of us writes a song and gets a record deal."

"Heh! Good one. I'll see you round," said the owner, walking off to shoo the stragglers home. 

----

Satoshi's POV

I'm always tired after I play a gig. My fingers are always a mess, my hair's fluffy and sweaty, I probably smell horrible, and I feel like I need to sleep immediately. Always. Unless, of course, I drink lots of coffee before the show. Which I hadn't done. So I was exhibiting the later stages of 'Satoshi burnout' as we got home.

"MONEYYYY!" screamed Dark, dancing around the kitchen brandishing the wad of twenties. Krad neatly recovered the cash and locked it in the safe under the sink, along with the check the owner had given us. "Alright! That makes up for the clothes shopping spree today…Riiiight?"

Daisuke shot back, "Your logic's like a teddy bear…fuzzy."

I was too tired to agree, so just walked into the bedroom and fell onto the first pallet I saw…which was Krad's. 

"OW!" I yelled, rolling off. Krad had something really hard and sharp in there! Poking the innocent-looking mattress, I found a spot where there was a metal _thing_ lying happily among the blankets. 

I dug it out and threw it over in the direction of Dark's bed. How else was I supposed to sleep? 

-------

**Songs used:**

**Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy;  
I'll Follow You Into the Dark, by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Thanks for putting up with my sad, random attempts at humor.**

**If you want another chapter, I'll be rather happy to oblige. **

**Song ideas are VERY MUCH NEEDED, FYI.**

**Flames will be eaten by my cat. That's right. My cat's fireproof.**

**Reviewers will receive air-flavoured Pocky. Yum.**

**-blake-**

**-aishiterustaggerlee-**

**-universeofstew-**

**-****こんにちははたしのらすべりおちちむちます****-**


	2. chappie deux

I'm With the Band

I'm With the Band

Chappie deux.

Thanks so very extremely much for your reviews, reviewers! I've never written a KradDaisuke or DarkSatoshi before, so bear with me.

One more thing- this fic will have NO LEMONS. None. Even though there are a ton of lemon-creating possibilities, with all our bishies living in the same apartment…NO. Maybe a lime if I can work up the courage. But the one thing I will _not_ write is a lemon.

The songs that some of you gave me were awesome, but I'd already had this chapter sorta planned out, so I'll use them in the future. Don't worry, I'm not writing it off (no pun intended)…

So onward ho…

**Gaspthisisalinebreakerhowprettytherewasanemowhointhemovieanditfreakedusout**

Dark's POV

Okay, so I'm a pain in the butt.

A very handsome, dashing, charming, suave, and generally fangirl-seducing pain in the butt.

However, my band mates/friends/victims all seem to think that I'm none of the above. Except for the pain in the butt part.

And currently, I had a pain in my butt.

Really.

I'd jumped in our collective room, squished myself under the covers of my oh-so-comfy bed, and… yelped with pain. Some sharp thing was poking me in the rear end…and it hurt. A lot.

So now I was sitting at the kitchen table with an icepack on my derriere.

"I wonder how this got in your bed…" said Krad, fingering his little metal crucifix, which happened to be the cause of my agony.

Yes, agony. I don't do my feelings halfway. Pain? So lame. Agony's more like it.

"What was the next chord?" asked Daisuke from across the room, paying no attention to the horrible happenings.

"E minor," answered Krad, then turned back to me. "Well, there's nothing much I can do for a punctured butt. CPR training doesn't really prepare you for this kind of situation. Do you want me to call an ambulance, since you're in such great _aaagony_?"

Damn Krad. "No, and shut up."

**Thisisanotherlinebreakerwhyareyouevenreadingthisahwellit'sbetterthannothingwoo**

Krad's POV

It may be no surprise to most of the sane population that we're one of the strangest bands ever put together.

Stick Dark, the super-hot playboy who's a humongous pain in the ass, with Daisuke, the kindest guy I've ever met (who's also very handsome), with Satoshi, terrified of Dark sticking him in pantyhose, with me…

…in the same house…

…for three months.

Chaos ensues.

Well, anyway, the next morning came via many groans of pain from Dark's direction and many thrown objects in his direction. Satoshi had taken my pallet for some reason, so I was forced to take the one that was his. Which was right next to Daisuke.

Great.

"SAAATTOOOOSHIIIIII!!"

"Bleh…What?"

"WE'RE OUT OF MIIILLKK!!"

I sighed as Dark ran in with an empty milk carton proudly displaying a Puu-Puu on the front. I had nothing better to do, so I read it out loud. "Drink Maibara milk! It's endorsed by evil little kawaii aliens, so it's gotta be good!"

"What a silly marketing ad…" muttered Satoshi, dragging himself out of bed. He was immediately tackleglomped by Dark, who screeched "TOSHI-KUUN!!" at the top of his lungs.

Daisuke and I sighed simultaneously.

**Darnitanotherlinebreakerthesearegettingsomewhatannoyingyaknowit'srathericky**

The club we were to play at that night was absolutely packed. We'd never played in front of such a humongous crowd before, if you don't count Dark's 25th birthday, where everyone except me got extraordinarily smashed and had huge hangovers the next day.

The stage was in the center of the dance floor, round, so people could walk around us. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen… and believe me, I've seen many things.

Dark had done some shopping earlier, and now we were decked out in outrageous clothes that somehow looked good on us.

Daisuke hung his guitar over his shoulder, and I couldn't help staring. In a pair of tight black jeans, a red undershirt, and a mesh long-sleeved shirt over that, he looked like some sort of devil. It absolutely contrasted to his real nature.

I'd been forced into another pair of tight jeans, much to my annoyance, and a white shirt with a built-in hoodie. Ugh. My hair was in a ponytail, and I'd hung the crucifix from the end of my long ponytail for luck, something we desperately needed. We set up quickly, tuned up, and Dark took the mike.

"Good evening, everyone!"

There was a cheer. Dark went on. "We're the Wings of Light, here to play… obviously… er, enough chatter. Ready?"

I nodded.

The first riff from Daisuke made little shivers go down my back. I'd always liked this song for some reason, and as I kicked in the drumbeat, I heard Dark's voice raise above the crowd.

"_I want to live where soul meets body  
and let the sun wrap it's arms around me  
and beneath my skin in water cooling, cleansing,  
and feel…feel what it's like to renew  
Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance to find other places  
where they're more suited than here…"_

Daisuke came in, harmonizing lightly with Dark for a minute, and then the next verse started up.

"_I cannot guess what you discovered  
we turned the earth with our hands cupped like shovels  
but I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
and not one speck will remain…"_

The chorus came in, well, not really a chorus, but my favorite part. Dark stepped back from the mike and let Daisuke take it. He was a pretty good singer, even though he'd loudly protest it. Looking down at his guitar to change chords, he sang,

"_I can't believe it's true  
that there are runs left in both of our shoes  
and if this silence takes you then I hope it takes me too…  
So brown eyes, I'll hold you near  
Cause you're the only sign I want to hear  
a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
Where soul meets body…  
Where soul meets body…"_

Dark overlapped and took the mike back, waiting for Daisuke to finish his riffs, then launched into the chorus again.

"_I can't believe it's true  
that there are runs left in both of our shoes  
and if this silence takes you then I hope it takes me too…_

_So brown eyes, I'll hold you near  
Cause you're the only sign I want to hear  
a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere…"_

There was wild applause, screaming… cheering in general.

"Thank you! Don't exhaust your screamage, we'll be here all night!" yelled Dark into the crowd, earning a huge cry of laughter.

I shared a glance with Daisuke. _Screamage?_

**Anotherlinebreakerhowawesomeunicornswillonedayruleearthcausetheypwnussobad  
Dark's POV**

An hour later, we took a break for drinks and (at least in my case) gazed around looking for hot girls.

Unfortunately for me, all the girls were either a) ugly or b) with a boyfriend of some sort.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Normally I didn't drink too much, and tonight was no exception-I had to keep my wits up for singing. Stoned and singing isn't a nice combination.

Krad and Daisuke were over by the dance floor, chatting to a group of girls and their dates. One of them said something that obviously embarrassed Daisuke, 'cause he blushed redder than a tomato. Figures…I had to ask him about it when we got back home.

Satoshi, meanwhile, was sitting at the bar idly swirling a club soda. I caught a few girls (and a few guys, alarmingly) staring at him, but as I looked at each they turned around once I caught their eye.

"You've got stalkers," I whispered to the bluenette.

"Damn."

He vacuumed down his water, plunked a soggy dollar bill on the bar, and walked off to rescue Daisuke and Krad from the blush-inducing fangirls/fanboys.

We got back on stage, and after a few minutes of tuning, we were ready to go. I yelled into the mike, "HOW'S EVERYONE DOIN'?"

The crowd roared back "GREAAAAT!!"

I nodded to Satoshi, who started up the bass riff that began our next song. Krad quickly followed, breaking off a whispered conversation with Daisuke.

I sang.

**Yetanotherlinebreakerthere'sjusttoomanyofthesearen'tthereineedtocutdownonthem**

Krad's POV

After yet another exhausting-as-heck gig, we were tired and sweaty and downright ick-tastic, not to mention rather happy from the couple of drinks that the bar's owner had bought us. Dark dug the apartment key out of his jeans pocket, and after a few tries got it in the keyhole and turned the knob. "WOO!" he yelled drunkenly, staggering in and plopping himself down on the kitchen counter.

Suddenly he began to sing. "It ees myy turn to siiiing at zee paaaaarty…I am now going to siiing at the paaaaarrrttyyy…Everyone's daaancing because it's at zee paaaarrttyyy…I am now going to sing aaat zeee paaaarrrttttyyy…"

Satoshi joined him on the counter, leaning his head on Dark's shoulder, something that he'd never do sober. Or would he…? Whatever the case, they both suddenly blushed.

I ignored them for the time being, and walked into the bedroom…okay, attempted to walk, since my motor system wasn't doing too well with the walking thing. Daisuke, who I knew could hold his liquor, followed silently behind me, clutching the envelope of money. "Hey," he said to me, "Shouldn't we put this in the safe?"

"Yeah." I slurred.

He walked out of the room, and immediately Dark yelled "Wanna jooooinnn us, Dai-chaaan?" followed by a curt "No." and a clank.

He came back in with a backwards glance. "Krad? Dark and Satoshi…are…uh...um…kis-kissing."

"…WHAT??"

We burst into the kitchen to find a heated make-out session between the two. "Er…" we chorused, then thought it best to retreat back to the safety of the bedroom.

**Sighanotherlinebreakertoobadsosadhikarinotsubasawingsoflightwoowoopotatoness**

Dark's POV

It's not like I didn't notice Krad and Daisuke walking in on us. But when you've got your tongue in someone else's mouth, it's not a good idea to yell at an annoying friend.

Besides…Satoshi tasted good. And I doubted that I'd ever have the chance to experience this again.

He tasted like mint. Wintergreen. Almost cold, but somehow sweet.

We broke away for breath a few seconds after Krad and Daisuke went out of the kitchen, and for a minute there was silence except for our heavy breathing. That kiss seemed to have made me sober for a minute.

"What…what was that?" asked Satoshi, obviously thinking quite a bit clearer.

"What do you think it was? A plate of ketchup?"

"But…don't you…" he began. I knew what he was getting at.

"I'm bi. No girlfriend."

"…ah…"

There was a silence.

"I'm…going to bed," said Satoshi, getting up.

"Okay." And with that, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

I could tell he was blushing from here.

**Gaspromanticangstnessnextbetterprepareyourselffortheemocornernessorelsefishies**

Satoshi's POV

I lay in bed, the covers pulled almost up to my face, and stewed… something I was rather good at.

_Dark likes me._ Okay, not the easiest thing to swallow if a) you're a guy, and b) you're his band mate. It's probably not the easiest thing to swallow even if you're a fangirl..

Or, other possibility: Dark went on a drunken kissing rampage and made out with the first person he saw. Pretty damn likely.

_Dark KISSED me. And I, horror of horrors, kissed him back. _It's not like I didn't know that I was kissing him, not just vice versa. He tasted like dark chocolate, bitter but somehow sweet, with hints of, oddly enough, raspberry. I wonder what he's thinking about me...

…BAD THOUGHTS!!

Not Dark thinking them, me! And he's the pervert here…

I wonder if that kiss was real. It seemed so…dreamlike, like he'd waited for that moment and was drinking it up with an all-encompassing straw.

I knew back then that this was going to end up troublesome. I just didn't know how much it'd affect me.

**Oi! **

**For some reason, this chapter took forever to write. **

**Thanks to all reviewers…don't worry, the KradDaisuke is hard to write, so it'll be in the next chapter…hopefully…**

**Fluff! Oh, yeah, fluff. The awesomest stuffs in the universe, besides jellybeans and chocolate and yummy stuffs.**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi!**

**Happy Easter, and Happy Passover, and happy…other…holidays…whose names escape me for the moment.**

**Edward Cullen! –faints-**

**REVIEW, DAMMIT!**


	3. Enter the fluff

I'm With the Band Number 3…

I'm With the Band Number 3…

Yeah…last chapter had some shounen-ai… I warned you, readers, I warned you! I told you so!!

… aaanyway…

I've acquired a beta, the fantastic Kagome-reincarnation, who puts up with the OOC Krad and the random bouts of humor. Or at least attempted humor.

Thanks so much, reviewers! My gratitude extends to the ends of the earth! And you all get some homemade Pocky… and a bean bag chair. Why? Because.

… there WILL be fluff. Another plot-bunny/muse bit me, so now I'm stuck writing down their biddings. (sighs) Ah, the life of a writer.

Thisisanotherlinebreakertransformersisaneverendingmovieisaythatbecauseitslong

Daisuke's POV

I was still reeling from the shock of seeing Dark and Satoshi making out in the kitchen.

The kitchen part was fine with me, but the making out… between two of my best friends…was just plain weird. I'm not sure why.

I shut the bathroom door behind me, still feeling somewhat queasy… either from my cinnamon toothpaste or from the aforementioned kitchen make-out session.

Krad was by my side before I could register my feet were moving. "You okay, Dai?" he asked, hand on my shoulder.

"Mnnn… yeah. A little freaked out," I answered, which was the truth. Well, if you put 'little' to the three hundredth power.

He nodded and led me to the bedroom, chatting animatedly. I couldn't help but let the thought pop into my mind that if there was another drunken make-out session, I'd know who I'd be kissing.

Someone with long, silky blonde hair and green-yellow, almost cat-like eyes.

Ah! What was I thinking?!

YetanotherlinebreakyupyupGoofysoundssoweirdinkingdomheartshespeakssortaodd

Krad's POV

So the next morning came, banishing most ideas of drunken make-out sessions. I managed to pry myself off of my bed, which was warm and comfy, and littered with feathers. I'd torn a pillow in my sleep, and now I had to clean it before Satoshi got up.

Crap.

The feathers were everywhere, nestled in my laundry, in Dark's books of sheet music, in Satoshi's blankets, and in Daisuke's… bright… red… hair.

Oh boy. If this wasn't a shojo manga moment, what was?

I picked my way over to his pallet and watched him sleep for a moment. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. He looked so… young, and fragile, and…

… Handsome.

Wait… What?!

I shook the thought away and began to carefully brush the minute feathers out of his hair. Suddenly Daisuke stirred, and I jumped about five feet straight up into the air before calming down. "K…Kraad…" he mumbled.

WHAT? Why the hell is he… wait… I thought, my mind turning to more… perverse subjects, which I quickly shook out of my head. Bleh.

His hair was now feather-free, so I decided to reward myself. Making sure that Daisuke was, in fact, asleep, and not just trying to freak me out, I leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

Okay, not the biggest feat. But it meant a lot to me, somehow.

I was still stewing when I walked into the kitchen, probably covered in feathers, and ran straight into the bluenette bassist we all know and love.

"G'mornin'," he managed to grunt. I nodded in response- my vocal chords were somewhat off this morning. "Didja clean up the feathers?"

Crap.

"Well, I got halfway through it…" I attempted, but trailed off at the look that Satoshi gave me.

"Just do the laundry, okay?" he said, handing me a hamper filled to the brim with clothes. I grunted in response, pocketed some change, and schlepped down the stairs to the laundry room. There was, luckily, a free washer, and I stuck most of the clothes in, along with a big scoop of detergent, and turned it on.

It made a sound like a wounded buffalo, then grudgingly began to turn.

Gorillaswillonedayruletheearthbecauseoftheiramazinggorillanessisntthatsoawesome

Dark's POV

Let's just say that when I got up, all havoc broke loose in the form of a huge awkward silence.

I also had a hangover.

When I get hangovers, I get extraordinarily grumpy/angsty.

And then I listen to My Chemical Romance and dance around, which kinda helps my mood.

I walked over to the CD player and stuck in a CD from my stash, then pressed Play. Immediately a lone piano note sounded, then another. Satoshi yelled from the next room, "CHANGE THE SONG!!" but I liked this song. Welcome to the Black Parade… it's what they played for me when I joined the gang I was in for fourteen years…when I stole almost every night… when I learned how to pick locks and hotwire cars… when I lost my childhood to my senpais… when I lived on the streets… when I lost my family to the fire.

So I guess that this band was my feeble attempt to carry on… carry on…

I guess I passed out, because the next thing I knew, I was looking up at a pair of deep blue eyes. Satoshi.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. This wasn't the first time I'd fainted at the sound of a song that reminded me of my 'family.'

"Yeah." I tried to sit up, but a surprisingly strong arm pushed me back. Since when was Satoshi that strong?

He caught my puzzled glance and sighed. "I've been going to the gym, Dark. Don't worry about it. Could you just stay here for a couple minutes?"

I nodded. Inside, my mind was whirling. The membership cost almost fifty dollars a month… how was he paying for that?

"Hey," I asked instead, mentally cursing myself, "Where's Daisuke and Krad?"

"They went out," came Satoshi's voice from the kitchen. "To get groceries."

"Ah." I answered, and lay back on the ground.

Unicornandfairiesandneopetsohmywemustgosavethedashboardtokeepitfrommelting

Daisuke's POV

"WHAT CRAP IS PLAYING ON MY AWESOME STEREO?!"

"Er, it's called Radiohead. And it's not crap."

"Sorry, Daisuke, didn't know you had a taste for indie music."

I shook my head sadly at that. Didn't Dark like Deathcab For Cutie? They were indie! … Well, kinda. But Radiohead… to call them… indie!!

Dark was still spouting away, oblivious to the fact that Satoshi was creeping up behind him with a piece of duct tape and a baseball bat.

"What the-?" Dark had time to yell, before Satoshi smacked the duct tape across his mouth and poked him lightly with the bat.

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing my guitar and beginning to play. My mind had been a little off since … er… the make-out session. I kept thinking of Krad for some reason, which was starting to worry me.

I started off playing random chords, and soon found my hand traveling up to the 9th fret. I began playing the song that'd haunted me for so long, like a dark cloud over me. I'd never gotten over it.

It was just two notes. Two damn notes.

"And when I see you, I really see you upside down  
But my brain knows better, it picks you up and turns you around  
turns you around  
If you feel discouraged, if there's a lack of color here

Please don't worry lover, it's really bursting at the seams  
From absorbing everything  
the spectrum a to z…

aaaahhh…aaaahhh…  
This is fact not fiction, for the first time in years  
And all the girls in every girly magazine can't make me feel  
Any less alone, I'm reaching for the phone…"

On "phone", I switched to a bar chord that sounded… weird, but good in some strange sort of way. I sang:

"To call at 7:03  
and on your machine I slur a plea  
for you to come home…  
But I know it's too late  
and I should've given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay…"

It was a sad, heart-rending song, but even more so as I remembered the motive behind it. I was only 15 at the time, going out with Riku Harada. She'd just asked me to play a song in the talent show, for her.

I'd practiced feverishly, choosing a happy song that would make her giggle in glee.

An hour before I was supposed to go on, she broke up with me, leaving me crying.

I couldn't play my song. I had to play this one… one I'd never played in front of an audience.

Thirty seconds into it, I messed up.

Then my E string broke.

I ran off the stage, leaving my dignity behind.

The song haunted me, a bitter taste in my memories… a dark spot on my life. I was so deep in thought, reminiscing, that I didn't notice Krad glide into the room, didn't notice that my cheeks were wet with tears.

I did notice when Krad came behind me and hugged me. He was warm.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking at me worriedly.

I whimpered. Yeah, I whimpered. I'm a whimpery sort of guy. Deal with it.

Krad said nothing, just gathered me up into his arms and lifted me off the chair. "Wha-?" I started, but it was no use- the blonde was already on his way to the bedroom, me in his arms.

Ooookay. I was no stranger to Krad's weird mood swings, ones that left him homicidal and wanting to just kill something, others that made him very jumpy, hyper even, and others that… well… er… fill in the blanks.

This was new.

He put me down on my bed and sat next to me. "What?" he asked bluntly, staring at me intently.

"I was just… reminiscing."

"Painful memories?"

"Yeah. Painful memories and haunting songs."

Prettyoddisanawesomealbumyouallneedtolistentoitevenifyoulikecountrymuzakeww

Satoshi's POV

We played at another club that night to thunderous applause like usual. It was all routine to me, the packing up and driving over in our humongous gas-guzzling van, then setting up, playing, packing up again, and driving home considerably more inebriated.

Dark had been messing around with a notepad, writing random song lines and humming the entire ride home. Daisuke was drunk- I knew because he started looking up at the ceiling muttering unintelligibly to himself- and blissfully singing Panic At the Disco songs. Krad was driving, thankfully sober.

We pulled up to the curb, Krad parked, and Daisuke fell out of the van. "Crap!" yelled Krad, running over to the passenger side. "What's wrong with you, man?"

"Fiiiiiishiiiieesssss…" replied Daisuke, grinning crazily.

Krad looked over at me with a "what the hell is he on" look, then rolled Daisuke into his arms and schlepped him up the stairs.

Dark was still in the van. I reached over and poked him, and he instantly looked up. "Hmmm?"

"We're home. Get out of the car."

He opened the door and slinked out, leaving me to bring up my bass and Daisuke's guitar with a sigh.

Yetanotherlinebreakeraren'tyouguysgettingtiredofthesewelliamandit'satadannoying

Still Satoshi's POV

Dark had collapsed on the kitchen counter, and Krad was trying to pry Daisuke off after successfully making it up the stairs when I got up to our apartment.

I hoisted one of Dark's arms up and helped him over to the bedroom, where I unceremoniously deposited him into a bed. "G'night…" he muttered before falling asleep.

Daisuke and Krad were still in a bit of a wrestling match, I guessed, so I changed into my and went to bed.

Wowanotheronejustafterthreeparagraphswhatisthisworldcomingtoallofthelinething

Krad's POV

Daisuke wouldn't let go.

Okay, it had been a bad idea to take pity on him and give him a hug when he'd asked for it, though it sounded more like "Gimmeahuuuuug" than anything else.

Now I had a parasite clinging to me, and nothing I said would get him to stop.

Of course, I hadn't tried the Last Resort… the thing that'd been nagging the more perverse part of my mind for the last couple of days… after I'd seen Satoshi and Dark making out. Randomly.

Okay, maybe not so randomly. Dark and I had lived in the same apartment for a while before Daisuke and Satoshi joined our roving band of…bandness. We hadn't done anything while drunk, besides groan heavily in the mornings and puke our guts out after trying to remember what we'd done the night before.

So why had Dark suddenly gone shonen-ai on me?

Daisuke's grip loosened, and I successfully pried his arms off. "Okay." I muttered, with a relieved sigh.

Then he looked up at me, put his hands on my shoulders, and kissed me.

Whoa.

Daisuke suddenly broke away and slunk quickly into the bedroom without another word.

I was too stunned to do anything but plop my shocked self into a chair.

Morefluffcomingupyou'dbetterreadthenextchaptergooberswaitgooberisaniguanaaaa

Ahaha!

The next chapter will be more awesome than this chapter, with a bit more fluff and less drunkenness. Don't despair, readers!

Again, kudos to all reviewers, who repeatedly make my day every time they press that little lilac button. You know, the one down there. Thanks all of the readers.

Thanks soooo much to Kagome-reincarnation, for her amazing beta-ing skillage. Skillage. Not skills.

Pocky to all!

--

blakemkenzie/aishiterustaggerlee/daisukeismyboyfriend


End file.
